Le sang des miens
by Zhynaa
Summary: La bataille finale est terminée, Ginny Weasley, survivante de ce carnage se laisse aller dans son chagrin... OneShot


_Bonjour les gens... Voilà, la première fic que je viens d'écrire... Inspiration du moment..._

_Mon one-shot se déroule dans un univers froid, assez noir. Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas en dépression ni quoi que ce soit... Juste une inspiration que je qualifierais de morbide..._

_**One-shot** (nan, sans blague ?), **POV** Ginny W. avec Draco Malfoy... _

_Toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, sont les bienvenues, c'est comme ça que l'on progresse..._

**Disclamer : **_Les persos sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling. Seul le déroulement et le contexte de l'histoire m'appartiennent. _

**.: Le Sang des miens :.**

Je te rejoins, au bord du ravin. Mes pieds s'immobilisent à quelques millimètres du bord. Je ne te regarde pas, je ne t'entends pas. Je sens juste ta présence, ici, là, près de moi. Parfois, ton odeur me revient, comme dans un souvenir. Elle semble masquer un instant l'odeur du sang et du feu, l'odeur de la guerre.

Je regarde mes pieds, mes chaussures sont couvertes de boue et de sang. Je détaille le vide, si proche, il m'appelle. On sentiment intense me prend aux tripes. L'adrénaline…

La guerre vient de prendre fin. Je suis en vie, eux sont morts. Harry est mort. Ma famille aussi, ainsi que tous mes amis, ces êtres chers, ces gens qui faisaient que ma vie prenait un sens en leur présence. Voldemort, lui, est en vie.

Cet être immonde est revenu plus puissant que jamais. Son rire résonne encore dans ma tête, me glace le sang… Il me poursuivra longtemps encore dans mes cauchemars.

Draco aussi, est en vie. Il ne me reste que lui. Je le sens, ici, là, tout près de moi. Parfois, il me frôle là main. Pourquoi nous a-t-il rejoins ? Il semblait si attaché à ses idéologies de Sang-Pur, tellement pressé de rejoindre le mal en personne… A-t-il eu peur ?

Une larme roule sur ma joue et fini sa course dans la commissure de mes lèvres. Elle a le goût de sang, cette larme. Du sang des miens. Ma vie ne rime plus à rien…

Je porte mes mains à mon visage, je suspends mon geste. Elles sont rouges de sang encore chaud, brillant. Celui de ma mère. Elle est morte sous mes yeux, dans mes bras, touchée par un sortilège de magie noire. Sa peau se détachait du reste de son corps… Elle partait en lambeau, laissant à la place de la femme qui ma mise au monde, élevée et nourrie, un être écorché, succombant dans un dernier soupir à d'atroces souffrances.

C'était il y a une heure, peut-être moins. Le temps m'importe peu maintenant.

Les larmes s'écoulent librement à présent, cascadant le long de mes joues et nettoyant mon visage des souillures de la guerre. Malheureusement, mes larmes n'atteignent pas mon cœur. Meurtri et déchiré entre l'envie de rejoindre ceux que j'aime et celui de vivre en hommage à leur combat, leur montrer que je n'abandonne pas.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et la serre doucement, en signe de réconfort. Je frissonne.

Des nuages gris acier commence à déverser une fine pluie. Le ciel semble vouloir nettoyer le sang des morts. L'eau sale s'infiltrera dans une terre déjà imbibée de sang.

La pluie glaciale transperce mes vêtements et me gèle jusqu'aux os. Je commence à trembler. Mais est-ce vraiment de froid ? Je me sens comme dans un épais brouillard. Je ne sais où aller et que penser.

Dans un dernier espoir, je pose enfin mon regard sur toi. Je te fixe droit dans les yeux. J'ai l'impression de plonger dans deux antres grises et froids… La banquise pour iris. On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme… Ton âme à du quitter ton corps… Je ne la vois pas… Tu dois penser la même chose des mes yeux, non ?

Ton regard est vide, meurtri par des images inhumaines. Tes lèvres remues doucement, tu me parles. Ta voix me semble lointaine…"on y va", tu me dis.

Je te fixe toujours, incapable de faire un quelconque mouvement. Mes jambes semblent si faibles.

Je sens le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Mais tu es là.

Tu me saisi fermement entre tes bras. Je ne crains plus rien. Rien que toi, rien que moi.  
Je m'accroche à toi, dernier point de lumière dans un futur qui me semble si noir. A l'amour, à la mort. Tu es le dernier être dans ce foutu monde en lequel je peux avoir confiance… On se comprend si facilement, un regard suffi.

Je pose ma tête contre ton épaule, mes bras enlacent ton cou et tu me soulèves. Tu commences à marcher, enjambant les corps sans vie, parfois impossible à reconnaître.

Tu m'emmènes, loin du ravin. Loin de la guerre, loin du sang, loin des miens.  
Un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres, la douleur me tenaille. Je hurle, fort… encore plus fort. J'évacue de la carcasse que je suis devenue cet air qui me rend malade. Je crie toute ma tristesse et puis j'inspire, je veux remplir ce vide qui se forme en moi…

Tu me sers fort contre toi, je me sens alors un peu moins vide. La chaleur de ton corps me permet de garder pied. Mais la réalité ne m'apparaît que plus affreuse encore. Tous ces corps, tous ces morts…

Mais tu resteras avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai tant besoin de toi...

**.: Fin :.**

_Voilà, c'est assez court mais je suis quand même contente de moi, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit quelquechose..._


End file.
